The present invention relates to supporting brackets for windows, more particularly, to supporting brackets which are arranged to support a window for pivotal movement about either a vertical or a horizontal axis; the bracket being arranged in a detachable manner such that the bracket can be mounted or dismounted from a window frame readily for cleaning or other purposes.
Heretofore, various kinds of supporting brackets for windows have been designed to meet the needs of the market, especially the supporting bracket which is adapted to be employed for the support of casement type windows or transom type windows, that is, for the support of windows to permit their pivotal movement about a vertical axis or a horizontal axis, and is adapted to be connected between a conventional window frame and window sash, whether these structures be formed of metal or wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,777 to Anderberg et al issued Oct. 10, 1967 discloses a bracket which is arranged to cause the pivotal axis of a window to move to and from the window frame so that when the window is open, both surfaces are accessible from the inner side of the window and is so arranged as to permit opening of the window to a greater degree while utilizing two of the bracket arms as mutually engaging stops. Anderberg's supporting bracket as depicted in FIG. 9 is indeed very useful. However, the structure thereof is fixed, thereby making installation and cleaning of the bracket difficult.